prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ten Terrors
The Ten Terrors of the Underworld are a Pantheon of ten god-like demons/monsters and the most powerful servants of the Master. They supposedly only existed in the worst of nightmares but were discovered by Necrolai in The Light, dwelling in the Lower Sanctum of the Underworld. They are all normally giant in size, especially in their lair but they can change their size at will to match the height of the Rangers. They are adamant about upholding the Laws of Darkness and are willing to kill each other (and be killed) for transgressing them; it appears that if they don't follow the Rules, there will be dire consequences for them and they may be banished. Their cardinal law is that those who oppose dark magic are to be punished. They appeared on Earth to demonstrate their power and announce themselves. They each wield a different kind of weapon. In their lair stands a giant stone monolith known as the Stone of Judgment which projects a ball of light that passes over the Ten Terrors, stopping on the weapon of whoever is chosen to punish Earth next, however, in the first part of Mystic Fate the Stone of Judgment is destroyed when The Master used it as a portal into the Underworld, causing it to shatter. They wait for their Master's return and resurrection. Although they easily decimated the Rangers and their Megazords in their first appearance, the Terrors were less successful in individual attacks on the surface world. Nearly all of the Terrors were destroyed, the only Terrors that survived were Itassis and Matoombo as they both eventually defected to the side of good, (although both of them were destroyed at one time, Matoombo was destroyed when Sculpin struck him down and the Master was reborn in his body and Itassis was slain by the combined strengths of Black Lance and Sculpin). Magma Magma was the first of the Ten Terrors chosen to fight the Mystic Force Power Rangers while Udonna left to find Leanbow. He was an Ifrit (a type of fire demon) who used a club with a ball and chain as his weapon. He shoots out fire from his club, and fires out a spiral blast fire from his chest. For defense, he can create a shield of heat that can stop almost anything but water-based attacks, although he's durable enough survive the Rangers' Legendary Warriors United Formation attack. When he was sent to punish humans on the surface, he lit a radio tower to show how much time the people had left before he punished them with an attack called "Volcanic Force". He offered to play a game with the Rangers, lighting another radio tower on fire and saying that if even one Ranger was left standing when the tower burned down, the Rangers would win. Magma beat the Rangers fairly easily, but Madison's passion of wanting to save the people of earth compelled her to use a powerful Tidal Wave attack, causing Magma pain. Out of anger Magma grew to giant size to battle the megazords. He was unaffected by the Maniticore megazord's Striker Spin Attack in this giant form, but as he was about to pummel the Rangers, the other Terrors noticed that the tower had burned out; Magma had lost the game. Sculpin threw his trident at Magma, destroying him. In his dying breath, Magma foreshadowed the challenges the Rangers had to face with the Ten Terrors before he was turned to stone and was destroyed. Oculous A red-eyed robotic Cyclops, Oculous is the sharpshooter of the Ten Terrors and is known as the "Cunning Hunter". He used a sniper rifle with a bayonet as his weapon. When Necrolai first entered the lower sanctum where the Ten Terrors dwelled, he was on the verge of firing on her with his sniper rifle, calling her an "eyesore", before Gekkor intervened. He possesses the power to demolecularise whatever he shoots at and can access another dimension from which he can fire at any target he wants wherever it is. In The Hunter, he became the second Terror chosen by the Stone of Judgment to challenge the Rangers, offering to spare their lives if they sacrificed Nick, The Light. The Rangers refused and attempted to escape, but Oculous easily took out Vida, Madison, Xander, and Chip from his other dimension, leaving Nick wounded and desperate. When Phineas told Nick to look into his "heart", Nick summoned Fire Heart and combined with him, summoning the Mystic Battlizer and becoming the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Nick defeated numerous Hidiacs & Styxoids before firing at Oculous, destroying him, and making his friends rematerialized. Serpentina Serpentina is a Medusa-like Gorgon monster with a mirror-coated shield (similar to the Aegis of Athena) for a weapon, which can deflect almost any attack. She is one of the two female terrors, and the slyest of the ten. She speaks in a hissing lisp. She has the ability to morph her lower body in a more serpentine shape (similar to a Nāga) and can shoot purple electricity from her mouth, a technique she calls the "Snake Strike". She also has the ability to transform herself into a giant snake and can summon many snakes (her "children") and when a victim is bitten by her snakes, she can activate her shield causing all who have been bitten to turn to stone. In The Light, she openly said that the Master was growing incompetent. She also seems to not care whether the Master is revived and agreed with Megahorn, both were annoyed that the Terrors should follow the Rules of Darkness according to the Stone of Judgment. In Hard Heads, she was the third to be chosen by the Stone of Judgment to face the Power Rangers. She had peered into the Book of Prophecy and realized it was her turn to be chosen, and so tricked Hekatoid to attack before her so that he would be able to get rid of the Rangers before she had to punish the humans. Although Hekatoid failed, he did manage to cast a spell on Nick and Vida that caused them to lose their ability to morph, giving the team a disadvantage. On her first appearance on the surface world, she fought Daggeron and the three remaining Rangers, who were forced into their Titan forms, due to Nick and Vida's inability to morph. Nick and Vida used a spell to knock her off balance, and Serpentina attempted to attack them when the other Rangers came to their aid. When Daggeron attempted to use Jenji's Shining Attack, Serpentina managed to get one of her snakes to bite Jenji and then activated her shield, turning Jenji to stone. She then challenged the Rangers by inviting them into her Serpent Dimension where she proceeded to swallow them in her giant snake form. She returned to the human world and set her sights on finishing the job by consuming Nick and Vida while they were still vulnerable, until Itassis intervened, reversing Hekatoid's spell on them. Nick then defeated Serpentina with his Battilizer, causing Serpentina to regurgitate the other Rangers. She then grew into her giant form and summoned her snakes all over Briarwood, but before any of them could bite, Daggeron used the Solar Streak Megazord's furnace blast to suck up Serpentina's shield, causing all of her snakes to vanish. The Rangers then destroyed Serpentina. In her last breath, Serpentina warned the Rangers that Megahorn would avenge her destruction before falling and exploding. Because of her destruction, the spell on Jenji was lifted and he was returned to normal. Megahorn Megahorn is one of the least willing to obey the rules and the most short-tempered. He also looks very similar to a Drake creature. He has an extendable neck and wings and bonelike armor equipped with what appear to be dragon skulls. While flying, he can fly as fast of the Mystic Dragon. He also wields a jagged sword which looks much like a dragon's tail. Megahorn, even compared to other Terrors, is also very strong. By slashing his sword, he is able to create shockwaves or summon green fireballs (his fireballs can defeat the Maniticore Megazord in one blast). He also can summon strange black and purple spheres of dark energy. One of his most powerful attacks is the "Lizard Laser", where he blows a powerful blast of green fire from his mouth, and can also breathe powerful blasts of fire or fireballs. During this attack, he fires green lasers from his eyes strong enough to defeat the Solar Streak Megazord. Also, his armor is incredibly durable, able to withstand Daggeron's Ancient Mystic Mode's power, the Maniticore Megazord's Striker Spin attack, and even when the rangers were in Legend Mode and combined their powers with Snow Prince they couldn't hurt him. His armor isn't completely impenetrable, however, an area on the back of his neck was less durable than the rest of his body so it proved to be a weakspot that would lead to his downfall. He, along with Serpentina, felt annoyed that the Terrors should follow the Rules of Darkness according to the Stone of Judgment. Believing that the Terrors should destroy their enemies at all costs, he is often frustrated by the Stone not picking him yet. He broke the Rules of Darkness once already in The Hunter. Secretly going up to the surface without being chosen, he fought against Daggeron, who had been busy training with Jenji. He nearly succeeded in destroying Daggeron before Itassis intervened and forced him to leave. Still, Megahorn vowed that he will face the Solaris Knight again. At the end of Hard Heads, Serpentina claimed that Megahorn would avenge her defeat. In The Snow Prince, Megahorn was at last selected by the Stone of Judgment to attack the Surface World. He happily went, even showing the arrogance to rub it in Gekkor's face. The Rangers had little success against him when they fought him at first but Nick managed to reveal a weak spot on the back of his neck when he repeatedly attacked him. Megahorn, however, was able to revert the Rangers from Titan form and Ranger form altogether and prepared to finish them off when the Snow Prince appeared and battled him. Surprisingly, even outside of his dimension the Snow Prince managed hold his own with Megahorn, though the dragon eventually overpowered him. The Snow Prince then transported Megahorn into his dimension and he, along with the Rangers, battled him amongst the snowy plains. Daggeron, however, was excluded because the Snow Prince did not feel he had learned what he needed to know. Megahorn, however, still could not be defeated, easily and defeated the Rangers once again, along with the Snow Prince, and broke free from the Snow Prince's dimension . This was when Daggeron arrived and battled Megahorn himself, repeatedly attacking Megahorn in both his Ranger form (Solaris Knight) and his Ancient Mystic Mode in the same fashion as Nick did. He managed to rediscover Megahorn's weak point, on the back of his neck, and targeted that area and temporarily defeated Megahorn. This did not stop the dragon-like Terror, however, and he grew to giant size to battle the Rangers once more. It was at this time Sculpin sent Black Lance to assist him since he believed two Terrors would be far more successful than one (and it was secretly to draw Leanbow out) much to Megahorn's dismay, thinking he could handle the Rangers on his own. Black Lance was sent back to the Underworld by Leanbow and Daggeron continued fighting Megahorn in the Solar Streak Megazord. Then by holding Megahorn in place, the Manticore Megazord had the perfect opportunity to strike the back of Megahorn's neck, weakening him enough for Daggeron to finally finish him off by using the Furnace Blast to suck Megahorn in the Megazord's engine and destroy him. Although Megahorn never got along very well with the other Terrors, save for Serpentina to some degree, they were shocked that the rangers were able to defeat him. Hekatoid Hekatoid is a gluttonous, turquoise toad monster that wields a hammer that also functions as a trumpet. When Necrolai first met the Ten Terrors, Hekatoid used the trumpet function of his hammer to blow her away. He speaks in a deep, wheezing voice, however, his voice is nowhere near as dark as that of Matoombo. He loves to eat, especially dessert foods such as cakes and donuts and he keeps a large table filled with these items in his personal lair. He is the shortest and fattest of the Ten Terrors. He also enjoys playing games with his opponents. By squeezing his warts, he can squirt various kinds of slime, one brand acts like an acid that is strong enough to dissolve concrete, another can prevent whichever of the Rangers it touches from morphing. He also has the ability to spit large gobs of explosive oily sludge at his enemies and can extend his tongue like a real frog to ensnare his enemies. He also has the ability to conjure huge clouds containing Poisonous Tadpoles (his "babies") that would eventually hatch and become Poisonous Frogs, and can also summon evil, black-necked doppelgangers of the Mystic Force Rangers themselves during one of his games. He easily the weakest of the Terrors, possessing horribly weak stamina (Black Lance noted that he was out of shape), and is easily injured by any attacks the ranger use. In Hard Heads, Hekatoid was tricked into fighting the Rangers by Serpentina since she knew that it would be her turn to be chosen by the Stone of Judgment. He battled Nick and Vida and squirted them with a special slime by squeezing one of his warts, making them unable to morph. However, when the Selection Ceremony to choose Serpentina was underway, he was forced to retreat and return to the lair. Itassis was able to pry the information that Hekatoid was sent by Serpentina to give her an advantage in the next battle. During Snow Prince, he continually expressed his concern about how the Terrors that were dispatched seemed to have a disadvantage against the Rangers and was amazed that Megahorn was defeated. At the end of Snow Prince he found Udonna and Clare at the Lake of Lament and attacked them, knocking Clare unconscious then using his long frog tongue to capture Udonna. In Light Source, he was the fifth chosen by the Stone of Judgment to attack the surface world. When Hekatoid was chosen, he disliked and complained about having to work, and Matoombo scolded him because of his gluttonous and sloppy habits. Black Lance expressed some concerns that he felt that Hekatoid was not ready because he was greatly out of shape. Hekatoid planned to lure the Power Rangers to him using the captured Udonna as bait. He challenged the Rangers to a game where they had to battle a large group of Styxoids within a time limit, which they succeeded in doing. Next he sent them off to fight evil versions of themselves. When the Blue and Yellow Rangers were victorious, the Rangers got to fight Hekatoid himself to reclaim Udonna, but he refused to give up Udonna so easily and their battle took them from Hekatoid's lair back up to the surface. When it seemed that the Rangers finally got Udonna from Hekatoid's grasp, he used one of his sludge balls to send her away again. He also used his power to steal the Ranger's ability to morph, then fled back to his lair. Once there Hekatoid found out that Daggeron and Jenji were using the Solar Streak Megazord to suck up the Poisonous Tadpole eggs in the sky and went back to fight them as a giant. The Solar Streak Megazord used so much power in sucking up the eggs that it didn't have enough power to fight Hekatoid, and so, Hekatoid battled Daggeron on foot. By this time the tadpoles had matured into frogs and began raining down from the sky, but before they could reach the ground, the newly revived Udonna used her ice magic to freeze and vaporize the frogs. Knowing Hekatoid was out of shape, the Rangers used their agility and endurance to tire out the toad and take back their Ranger powers. When their powers were returned, Udonna and the Rangers combined their magic to finally destroy Hekatoid. Gekkor A spear-wielding Wyvern/Gecko creature that wears a visor, Gekkor stopped Oculous from shooting Necrolai with his rifle, willing to lend her an ear. He was also with her on the surface, watching the battle between Magma and the Rangers. Gekkor seems to be the fastest of the Terrors, able to move at lightning speed in battle. Utilising his speed, he was able to overwhelm all the Power Rangers plus Solaris Knight together. He is also able to shoot a barrage of needle-like projectiles and summon forth fiery green energy blasts from his spear. He was the first to mention that the Master was going to return. When Oculous was chosen to be the next to attack by the Stone of Judgment, Gekkor was curious (and seemed somewhat annoyed) that he himself was not chosen to carry out the punishment and was reminded by Matoombo that the Stone of Judgment is never wrong. In The Snow Prince, when Megahorn was selected by the Stone of Judgment to attack the surface, the dragon-like terror boasted proudly about him being chosen and rubbed Gekkor's face in it, to which the wyvern replied: "Whatever!" In Light Source, Sculpin took Gekkor and Matoombo with him to get the Master's spirit from Leanbow. Gekkor battled Leanbow, using his lightning speed to his advantage against the knight. However, Leanbow was able to severely injury Gekkor by striking him in the stomach with his sword then using a fire attack on him. Gekkor claimed that he still could fight but Sculpin stopped him and ordered Matoombo to fight. Gekkor was irritated and jealous that Matoombo got to fight Leanbow. When Sculpin extracted the Master's spirit from Leanbow's body, Sculpin gave Gekkor his spirit to take care of. In The Return, Gekkor was the most zealous in punishing the traitorous Matoombo and so he was dispatched to deal with Matoombo, who managed to elude him with the help of Vida and Xander. Gekkor was desperate in his chase, following Vida and Matoombo on board the Solar Streak Megazord and into the Dawn Woods, demonstrating his great speed. However, when he finally caught up with Xander and Matoombo, it turned out that Vida transformed into Matoombo to distract the wyvern-like Terror. Gekkor fought the six main Rangers and nearly swiftly defeating them with a large sphere of green energy, his full power, at them, almost assuring a "Sweet" victory. However, Gekkor was finally killed by the restored Leanbow with a Blazing Storm Slash. This made him the seventh Terror to be destroyed and the sixth to be destroyed by the Rangers. He was also the first Terror to be destroyed by the Rangers before being chosen to do so by the Stone of Judgment. Matoombo He is weird and He had an extremely deep voice. Matoombo referred to himself as the "Energy Warrior of the Underworld" and initially boasted of conquering the world. He wields a double-bladed staff and is the tallest of the Terrors. He is also one of the most physically strong, able to battle Leanbow and give him a challenge, as well as being able to break his shield and is formidable with his staff, able to defeat both the Titan and Solar Streak Megazords with only a one stroke. He appears to be respectful of the Rules of darkness, as he reminded Gekkor that the Stone of Judgment is never wrong. In Light Source, Matoombo scolded Hekatoid for being such a slob and a glutton after he complained about being chosen by the Stone of Judgment. When Necrolai found Leanbow in the Underworld, Matoombo, along with Sculpin and Gekkor, went to seek out Leanbow to recapture the Master's spirit that Leanbow held within him. After Gekkor fought against Leanbow for a bit, Sculpin ordered Matoombo to fight him. Matoombo's strength was enough to give Leanbow a challenge, the Titan was even able to shatter Leanbow's shield with his staff, leaving him open for Sculpin to extract the Master's spirit from his body. In The Return, Matoombo was the sixth Terror chosen to face the Rangers, and made it clear that he didn't actually want to harm anyone, apparently not realising, until then, that conquering the Earth would hurt people. He initially gathered up electricity to use against the Earth before realizing it. After watching him save a child from being hit by a car, Vida befriended him and convinced him to call off his attacks, and the electricity he gathered. Unfortunately by this point, Matoombo had also been chosen as the new body for the Master, and Gekkor was sent to retrieve him. This led to a protracted chase to an alternate dimension, where Vida (joined by Xander) managed to distract Gekkor long enough for Matoombo to reach the Sleeping Lake where he would slumber eternally, and thus prevent the return of the Master. Unfortunately however, before he could enter the lake, Sculpin appeared and killed him, thus allowing the Master to reassume a physical form, which he did by breaking through Matoombo's body. At the end of Mystic Fate, Matoombo was somehow revived (perhaps because, now that the Master was destroyed, Matoombo regained his body); he was last seen DJing with Vida at the Rock Porium. Itassis A Sphinx monster with eyeglasses and an arm-mounted bazooka in the shape of a lion's head. She's a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and her bazooka has immense power. The wisest of the ten and working for the Master in pursuit of knowledge rather than power, Itassis makes sure the other Terrors follow the Rules of Darkness - she was the one who stopped Megahorn from destroying Daggeron in order for him not to disrupt the Rules of Darkness. She also was the one who reversed Hekatoid's spell on Nick and Vida that prevented them from being able to morph so that Serpentina would follow the rules. In Snow Prince, she expressed surprise and concern when Sculpin began to break the Rules of Darkness himself by sending Black Lance to help Megahorn on the surface. Unlike the other Terrors and the Master, Itassis prefers peaceful means to end conflicts and hers is the way of knowledge. In The Return, Itassis expressed surprise at the situation between Matoombo and the Rangers. After Vida escaped on the Solar Streak, she made a deal with the Rangers to assist them in return for knowledge - the answer to how, though the Terrors were stronger, the Rangers managed to defeat them time after time. The answer given was their courage, which led them to keep fighting for the sake of others, and she expressed confusion over why anyone would fight to defend a weaker being. When the Master chose Itassis to destroy the Rangers, she displayed great power in easily defeating the team, including Nick as the Red Dragonfire Ranger, but was confronted by Madison and Nick that she was just a puppet of the Master, she realizes that the Master had been using her, and changed sides. However, Black Lance and Sculpin defeat and destroy her after she declares that she will not serve Evil any more. In the end, Necrolai brings her back to life and she finally defeats Sculpin. Proclaiming to the Master that "this puppet has cut the strings", she manages to weaken him and send him retreating. She also witnesses the destruction of the Master by the Rangers. Afterwards, she turns good and expresses to Daggeron that she is interested in learning more about courage. Itassis is very vicious Black Lance Black Lance is a black knight-like monster (inspired by the legendary horse Sleipnir, evident because his breastplate resembles a horse's head) with a shield and lance and sometimes uses a thin, jagged sword instead of his lance. He also has a Chariot that he rides into battle with that is pulled by horses that appear to be smaller and differently colored versions of Catastros. He is also one of the most powerful of the Terrors, boasting incredible offensive power, able to defeat the Manticore Megazord with one stroke of his lance and also seems to be one of the fastest when he is riding his chariot, he can also shoot lighting from his lance. He has another attack when he leaps into the air and spins around like a screw and drives towards his enemies. His shield is also nearly indestructible. Black Lance seems to act as a war advisor to Sculpin, as well as his right hand man. When the Rangers attacked the Ten Terrors with the Manticore Megazord, Black Lance blocked the attack with his shield, then countered with his lance, easily defeating them. In Snow Prince, Sculpin broke the Rules of Darkness and ordered Black Lance to go to the surface world in order to help Megahorn battle the Rangers. Black Lance was delighted, saying that his stallions needed a little exercise despite Megahorn not wanting his help. Black Lance attacked the Manticore Megazord using his chariot. When it seemed that Black Lance would emerge victorious, Leanbow arrived in the form of Koragg's Knight Wolf Centaur and began attacking Black Lance. The knight accused the former Koragg of being a traitor and used the spikes on the wheels of his chariot to injure him. Leanbow then leapt onto Black Lance's chariot and used his sword to smash one of its wheels, causing the chariot to crash and break and flinging Black Lance away. Black Lance then battled Leanbow as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, during this time Necrolai planted Sculpin's fish scale on one of the wolf figureheads on his right shoulder. Leanbow then overpowered Black Lance and used a teleportation spell to drag Black Lance down into the Underworld, where the Knight-like terror vowed that he would get his revenge on Leanbow. In Light Source, he expressed concern about Hekatoid being sent to fight since he was out of shape. In the finale, Black Lance assisted Sculpin in destroying Itassis for her betrayal, then, with a new chariot, began attacking the surface world, and soon began fighting the Manticore Megazord, overwhelming it again. He appeared on the verge of victory before Nick, backed up with Fire Heart, beat him back, and the Rangers soon used their version of the Mystic Spell Seal to finish off Black Lance for good, making him the seventh and final Terror destroyed by the Rangers. He was also the first Power Rangers monster to battle their Megazords more than once and never lose. Sculpin Category:Egyptian (theme) Category:Morlocks Category:PR Generals Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Ten Terrors Category:PR Villains Category:Mythic Creature Monster Category:Mythical Creature Monster Category:Female PR Villains Category:Lovers Category:PR Allies Category:Monster